wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Listener the IceWing/NightWing hybrid
|-| Listener= Listener is my Dragonsona! Ask if you can use her in stories or whatever I don't mind if you ask! Yes you can make art just this dragon is mine! Thank you Atriplex for helping with the code! Message me tips and tricks on coding infoboxes! :D ART CREDITS: The art in her little character box thing is drawn by me NOTES -Please don't use her without my permission -Please don't add Mary-Sue to her categories anymore -Listener doesn't have the three major powers anymore, she only has foresight and animus now Description NightWing body shape with a mix of NightWing and IceWing scale placement pattern. She has the IceWing spike frill on her head, which is silver and white. Her wings have an IceWing structure. Her scales are pitch black, except for the underside of her wings, her tail tip, her feet, and her horns. Instead of the traditional NightWing silver on the underside of her wings, she has black scales scattered on the white wing membrane. Her tail is made like an IceWing's. She has scattered silver scales on her head and diamond-like teardrop shaped scales in the corners of her eyes. Her eyes are a vibrant bluish-purple. Abilities Added to her powers, Listener can exhale IceWing's deadly Frostbreath, she sometimes puts a sharp narwhal horn on her tail. She can see the future. And somehow she is an animus. Dragons say that a SeaWing or SandWing animus enchanted her egg and many IceWing and/or NightWing eggs to put animus genes back into those tribes. Extra Listener is not a crowd dragon, she likes to spend her time reading, writing, and practicing magic. She has some anxiety, but she does talk to her friends and fellow students at school.She prefers not to use her powers, unless she needs to. The Darkstalker story was imprinted inside her as a young dragonet and shares the NightWing's fear. . She has two enchanted bracelets. One of the bracelets turns her into an IceWing named Permafrost. The second turns her into a NightWing named Earthshaker. Personality Listener is a quiet, non-crowd dragon who prefers her small, tight group of friends over a large group. Preferring to be called 'Listener the Hybrid' over 'Listener the NightWing' or 'Listener the IceWing' WIP History Hatched somewhere after the founding of Jade Mountain, Listener has always been scorned by her tribe for being half IceWing. They always said it 'Ruined the Noble NightWing bloodline' Her egg was supposedly enchanted by either a SeaWing or SandWing animus. As a young dragonet, she was unaware of her powers and her differences. Eventually, she was taken to the Ice Kingdom to meet her father, a second circle IceWing named Frostbite. There she was raised and taught how to handle and use her IceWing frostbreath. When she was ten, she was taken back to the Rainforest Kingdom and put into an all tribe academy for dragonets with special powers (The Diamond Academy-Yes I made this up, it's all in my upcoming fanfiction and there is a roleplay) At the Diamond Academy, she was taught how to use and control her NightWing powers and her animus power. There she enchanted an earring to make animus enchantments not take her soul. Unknown to Listener, the enchantments put on her egg have had a serious negative effect on her, where she collapses and blue magic swirls around her. Relationships Peak- A good childhood friend WIP |-| Permafrost= _-Description-_ Permafrost is a large, female IceWing WIP |-| Earthshaker= WIP Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Animus Enchanted Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress